Making Memories
by daughter of athena 2000
Summary: (AU). The struggles are over; a cure has been found. Thomas and his friends are now in Paradise, living in a community. But there's one problem that bothers Thomas day and night; Teresa hasn't woken up yet. All he wants is for Teresa to wake up. But when she finally does, it's revealed that the struggles aren't over just yet.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys! So, my name's daughterofathena2000, and while I am new to this community, I've been writing on for almost two years now. I saw The Scorch Trials a few days ago with my best friend, and while I've never seen the first movie (hopefully I will soon; first I have to fix my DVD player) or read the books (which I hope to do soon), I fell in love with the movie. I also fell in love with the pairing of Thomas and Teresa; so, that's what this story will be about. Because I haven't read the books yet, this story will be really AU, and I'm sorry in advance for any errors I'm going to make. Hopefully, I can read the books soon so I won't be as in the dark as I am now. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner books/movies.

AN: As I said before, this is AU. SO, Teresa and Newt aren't dead. This takes place after the epilogue in The Death Cure. Due to the debris that killed her in the book, Teresa is still unconscious.

Thomas's PoV:

I sat next to Teresa, holding her small, delicate hand. I just wished that she'd wake up; she'd already been unconscious for three weeks, and therefore was extremely malnourished and even smaller than she originally had been. I knew that she had betrayed us in a way, but the other Gladers and I also knew that she did it to protect us-she did it to protect me. And how did I repay her? By almost getting her killed. I wanted her back. I just wanted her back.

"You love her, don't you?" a voice said behind me. I turned slightly in my seat, not letting go of Teresa's hand, to see Newt leaning against the doorway with a small smirk on his face.

When I remained silent, Newt pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked towards me, continuing with, "I see it. The others see it. I think even you yourself see it. But Teresa?" Newt looked at her sadly, then looked at me again. "She doesn't see it. She doesn't see how you look at her like she's the most beautiful person in the world, and nothing and no one could ever even possibly replace her. She doesn't see the way you worry about her when she's not with you, even if you know she's safe. But I know the truth. I see the adoration in your eyes when you look at her, I see the way you worry for her safety and happiness. And I know that if anyone dared to even mention hurting her, you'd kill them on the spot-not out of cold blood, but out of love, out of a need to protect her."

Newt smiled down at Teresa lovingly, in the same way that a brother might look at his sister.

"You're right. I love her," Thomas admitted, his throat breaking a little as tears started to form in his eyes, "But how do I show her? If it's that obvious that I love her, how does she manage not to see it? How can I help her to see it?"

Newt pulled a chair up next to Thomas's and rested his arms on his knees, leaning forward and looking at his friend. "Well, Tommy, I can answer at least one of those questions. But you probably won't like the answer."

"Tell me anyways."

"When we were in the maze, Teresa and I began talking one night. I don't remember how, but we got on the subject of family, and she told me what had happened with her family; you know what I'm talking about. But what I know that she didn't tell you was that after her family decided she was a freak, they hurt her very deeply. The called her things, horrible things, when she was at such a young age. They beat her, tormented her, trying to figure out a way for her to die because they thought she was the spawn of satan. One day, she escaped from them and never saw them again."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want us to feel like she was fragile. Or at least that's what she told me when I asked her the same thing."

Thomas was angry. He was angry that such a beautiful person had been so awfully hurt. He was angry that it had been her own family to hurt her. And he vowed to himself that he would be her new family, and he would love, protect and honor her as long as he lived. She was his Teresa, and no one would hurt her even again. He would make sure of it.

"Why? Why would her own family treat her like that?" Thomas questioned Newt angrily.

Newt looked down sadly. "Thomas, the sad truth of the world is that some people can't see the beauty in others. But what's worse than that is when they can, so they become jealous and take it out on the beautiful person who did nothing wrong."

Then Thomas's friend stood up, patted Thomas on the shoulder and looked once more at Teresa before making his way to the infirmary's door.

"Wait, Newt! How am I supposed to show Teresa that I love her?"

A look of amusement spread across the boy's face. "Well, Tomboy, the first step is to let her wake up. But after that? Well, that's just something you'll have to figure out on your own." And with that, he was gone.

"Little shuckface," Thomas mumbled, though a hint of a smile was on his face.

The smile disappeared though, as he looked once more at the girl in the bed in front of him. "Come on, Teresa," he whispered desperately, "Please wake up."

And she did.

AN: Okay, so I know that that was pretty short and really filler, but I wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger and see what you guys thought of this. Admittedly, it's not that much to think about seeing as how short it was. From here, the chapters should be longer; that is, if you guys want me to continue. Please let me know what you thought in a review or PM, and hopefully I'll be seeing you guys soon with chapter two! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following if you do! :D Later! :P


	2. Looks Like You Figured it Out, Shuckface

AN: Hey guys! First off, I'd like to say a huge thanks to "Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or", "PiperValdez888" and "UtilitarianShank" for being this story's first reviewers! THANKS A BILLION GUYS, IT MEANS A LOT! 3 3 3 Alright, well, here's chapter two! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner books/movies.

Thomas's PoV:

I stared in shock as Teresa's eyes slowly opened and her hand squeezed mine lightly. "Teresa?" I whispered.

"Thomas," she breathed.

"Teresa!" I exclaimed joyfully, hugging her gently, "I-I thought-"

All of a sudden, Teresa's hand clamped onto her mouth, and she started to gesture wildly for me to get something. _"A bucket,"_ I realized, _"She's gonna throw up; she needs a bucket."_

I searched frantically and found a bucket, placing it on Teresa's lap and sitting behind her on the bed right as the vomiting began. I don't know why I panicked so much when I saw Teresa throw up, but I did. I began to scream for a med-jack as I rubbed Teresa's back. "It's okay, you're alright," I whispered to the girl in front of me.

It was awful to see. Teresa's body was shaking, and I had to hold her hair back because it was in her face. Right as a med-jack ran in, Teresa finished throwing up and leaned back against me, breathing deeply. She was awake, but her eyes were lidded. The med-jack took the bucket and placed it beside the bed before checking Teresa over.

I held Teresa tightly but gently, making sure not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Teresa just relaxed into me tiredly. After a minute, the med-jack said, "Okay, it's not too bad. She threw up because of malnourishment and a slight fever, so just make sure she eats and drinks enough at regular meal times and whenever else she feels hungry. Also watch her fever and make sure it goes down to a normal body temperature, okay?"

I nodded. "Can I take her back to my house? Just so she doesn't have to sleep in here any longer? I mean, no offense, but this place is kind of..."

The med-jack smiled warmly. "Yes, you can take her home. Just make sure she comes straight back here if she begins to get any worse."

"'Course," I replied.

"Alright. You can take her whenver you're ready."

"Thank you," I said genuinely to the man, looking up at him gratefully.

He gave me another smile. "No problem."

As the med-jack walked away, I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms. Even sick, Teresa was still gorgeous. "Hey," I whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" she replied weakly, "What is it?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." I chuckled and said, "Come on," as I picked her up in a bridal hold.

"Thomas, you don't have to carry me," Teresa said as I walked out of the infirmary.

"No, but I'm going to because you don't feel well and I'm not going to let you walk when you're sick."

"I'm not sick," Teresa protested.

"No, just malnourished. You're lucky you didn't have any internal bleeding. The med-jacks said that if we had pulled you out any later, you would've had some internal bleeding and you very well could've died."

We then arrived at the house that the builders had made for me. Everyone had their own houses, and I hoped that one day, Teresa would be living here permanently with me.

"I like your house," Teresa commented, smiling up at me.

"Thanks," I said back, smiling too.

We walked inside, and despite my protests Teresa made me put her down. She agreed to let me help her around though, seeing as the only other choice she was given was for me to carry her. I showed her everything, from the "kitchen" (because it really wasn't more than an empty space with a table and two chairs), to the "living room" (a room with a makeshift couch and a chair the builders had made along with the table and chairs). Really, the house was a hut-a really nice hut with some "furniture" here and there. The bedroom was her favorite though; she said she liked the bedframe that had a mattress made of numerous tree branches laid inside the frame where the real mattress was supposed to go.

"Well I'm glad that you like the bed," I told her, "Because that's where you'll be sleeping until you're better."

"Thomas," Teresa said whilst giving me a look, "You're already taking care of me and letting me stay here; I'm not going to take your bed too."

"Yes, you are," I argued.

"Tom-"

"No."

Teresa rolled her eyes at me and sighed, knowing that she wouldn't win this argument. "Fine."

"Come on," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the house, "Let's go get you something to eat."

*Time Skip*

(Still) Thomas's PoV:

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked Teresa as we walked out of the Mess Hall.

"Better," she replied, "My headache's gone, so that's a little weird. But hey, I'm not complaining."

"Maybe you just needed to eat?" I suggested, "Sometimes people get headaches because they need to eat or drink something."

Teresa snickered. "Well in that case, I understand why I had such a bad headache."

I was silent.

Teresa must've seen the look on my face, because she stopped walking and put a hand on my bicep. "Thomas, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I know, it's okay. I just...I don't like thinking about you being hurt."

Teresa nodded and started to walk again, but I stopped her. "Come on, I want to show you something," I said with a smile, making Teresa smile back at me widely. God, how I loved that smile.

"Where are we going?"

"Just like the house, it's a surprise."

"Two surprises in one day? Don't I feel special!" She laughed, a very beautiful sound.

"You don't even know," I thought, a small smile on my face.

I led Teresa into the woods, through the beautiful green trees and flowers that told me that it must be springtime. I had found this place a few weeks ago when Newt took me exploring to get me out of the infirmary (where I had been with Teresa since we had arrived) and into some fresh air. We walked, laughing and talking the whole way about anything and everything. Finally, we came to a pond with a small waterfall and sat down in front of it. I took Teresa's hand in mine and looked at the pond, trying to summon up the courage to say what I wanted to say.

"Tom? Are you okay?"

I looked at Teresa, and she was so beautiful. Her hair was down as always, cascading down her shoulders beautifully. Her face held a look of concern, and her eyes were the same lovely shade of blue as they always were.

"Teresa," I began, staring into her eyes lovingly, "I-I need to tell you something. I think I've always known, but...I don't think I really understood what it was I was feeling. And then when you got hurt, I realized what I was feeling, and I realized that I had to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Teresa asked curiously, gazing up at me with wide crystal eyes.

I placed my hands on both of her cheeks and whispered, "Teresa...I'm in love with you."

Our faces were centimeters apart, and I could've kissed her then. But I didn't want to kiss someone if they didn't love me back.

"Thomas," Teresa whispered back, "I'm in love with you too."

As soon as the words left her mouth, I attached my lips to Teresa's, our lips molding together with passion. Her lips were pink and soft, and she tasted so sweet, just as I thought she would. I hadn't realized how much I had longed for this to happen until it did, and once it did happen, I never wanted it to end. I didn't care if we would soon need to come up for air. I didn't care if we suffocated, because if I were to die of suffocation in that moment, I wouldn't have minded. And based on the way that Teresa was kissing me, I don't think she would've minded either.

Eventually, I disconnected our lips but kept them close, breathing heavily as I brushed our lips together. I rubbed our noses together and returned the gorgeous smile Teresa was giving me as we stared into each others eyes.

"I love you so much," Teresa whispered to me.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

We laid down on the soft grass beneath us, Teresa wrapped up in my arms.

*Time Skip*

(Still) Thomas's PoV:

"Well it looks like you figured it out, shuckface."

I started to find the amused face of Newt hovering above mine.

"Shut up, shank," I retorted, relaxing again and trying to fall asleep.

"Come on," he said, "You and your girlfriend need to rise and shine. We were about to send a search party out for the both of you!"

"Alright, alright, we're on our way. You can go back ahead of us."

"You sure?" Newt asked, smirking.

"Go!"

"Okay, okay!" Newt started laughing and shaking his head as he walked away.

I rolled my eyes. What a shank. Then I looked at Teresa and couldn't help smiling broadly-she was so cute when she slept. Her hair messed itself up beautifully, and one of her hands always came up to rest in front of her face. I didn't want to wake her up, but it was twilight by now, and we needed to get back before it got too dark outside.

I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Teresa's lips, and it took only about two seconds before she responded. I pulled away to see a smile on Teresa's face, and I smiled back down at her as she played with my hair. "That was a great way to be woken up, ya know," she told me.

"Well," I responded, "How would you like to wake up every morning with me?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Teresa asked with a smile and a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah," I answered nervously.

"Yes," she told me, her smile growing impossibly wider as mine did the same.

"Well, on that note, we should get back. Newt just found us and said that they were about to send out a search party for us."

Teresa groaned. "At least it wasn't Minho."

I shuddered to think about Minho finding us. "Yeah, that would've been a nightmare." I looked at Teresa for a few more moments then sighed once more, standing up and offering her my hand. "Come on." I helped Teresa up, and we began walking back the way we had come.

"Oh, and Thomas?" Teresa suddenly said.

"Hm?"

She pressed a kiss to my lips. "Thanks again for the surprise."

AN: And there's chapter two! I'm sorry for all of the dialogue; I know there was a lot of it, so I'll try to find the happy-medium from now on. I would like to once again thank "Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or", "PiperValdez888" and "UtilitarianShank" for being the first reviewers for this story! THANKS AGAIN GUYS! Alright, well, that's it for now. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


End file.
